


KHR Rare Pair Week 2K18 - Rain Day

by IWP_chan



Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2K18 [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, Handcuffs, KHRRarePairWeek2K18, M/M, Rain Day, mythology AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: KHR Rare Pair Week 2K18, Rain Day:1. Lal/Nana: Handcuffs2. Skull/Colonnello: Mythology AU3. Skull/Yamamoto: Mythology AU4. Skull/Colonnello: Mythology AU, Handcuffs5. Hibari/Basil: Handcuffs





	1. Chapter 1

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Rain Day, entry 1. Pairing: Lal/Nana. Prompt: Handcuffs._

**Warnings: Varia Cloud Officer!Nana.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

Typically, the Varia and CEDEF held a strong dislike of each other (and that was putting it mildly) and seeing a member of either one of them on the other’s turf was akin to a declaration of war.

Unless one’s name was Lal Mirch.

And so it was that when the Varia security saw Lal marching to the gates with an intense scowl on her face and holding a bag in her hand, they knew to just stay out of her way, and discreetly ping the specialty alarm installed for whenever Lal Mirch decided to grace Varia HQ with her presence, so that any stragglers made it out of the way as well.

And so Lal made her way to the Varia’s Cloud Officer’s office unhindered.

The moment Lal opened the door, Nana snapped her head up from the paperwork and dropped it back on the desk before she flitted over towards Lal with a beaming smile.

“Lal, sweetheart!” Nana wrapped her arms around Lal’s neck and allowed Lal’s body to support her weight as she leaned on her lover and fluttered her eyelashes, “What brings you here, my love?”

Lal cleared her throat and raised the bag in her arms, “You forgot your handcuffs at my place a couple of nights ago.”

Nana blinked at the bag, “Oops?”

.

End


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Rain Day, entry 2. Pairing: Skull/Colonnello. Prompt: Mythology AU._

**Warnings: Persephone!Skull, Persephone And Hades In An Open Relationship, Pomegranates.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

“Do you have to go?” Colonnello whined from his position sprawled over the bed as he watched Skull pack his clothes.

Skull turned from his bag to raise an incredulous eyebrow at Colonnello, “You know autumn is coming up and that means I need to get back to my place. As in, the Underworld.”

Colonnello whined again, “But the cuddles!”

“You’ll have to make do without me until Spring starts. We talked about this.”

“We did.” Colonnello pouted, “Doesn’t mean I have to like it!”

Skull smiled, “Well, you could try to eat a pomegranate.” He leered, “Hades is a pretty chill guy, he’ll have no problem with you being around.”

“I thought we agreed to not eat the pomegranate?” Colonnello cocked his eyebrow and Skull snickered as he returned to packing.

“We agreed to not eat the pomegranate if you didn’t consent to it. If you want to eat the pomegranate knowing full well what it means, then be my guest.”

Colonnello sighed and dragged himself off the bed before he went to Skull and bent down to press a kiss on top of his head, “Do you need any help?”

“Hmm, get me that bag from the top of the closet.”

“Gotcha.”

.

End


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Rain Day, entry 3. Pairing: Skull/Yamamoto. Prompt: Mythology AU._

**Warnings: Persephone!Skull, Hades!Yamamoto, Follow Up To Entry 2.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

Takeshi frowned in concentration at the plate in front of him as he made sure everything on it was organized properly. It was a special day and that meant a special treat; his husband was returning to Underworld today.

(Takeshi would have loved to pick Skull up but Skull loved driving the chariot himself- Takeshi’s rusty skills at chariot-driving aside.)

“I’m home!” Takeshi heard Skull’s voice call out, and he raised his own voice to call back.

“In the kitchen!”

Mere moments later, the kitchen’s door opened and Skull stepped in, eyeing him curiously.

“What are you doing in here?”

“I made something for you.” Takeshi proudly gestured to the plate in front of him, “While you were out stunt-driving, I studied the blade- and sushi-making!”

“It better be edible.” Skull wrapped an arm around Takeshi’s waist, and Takeshi reciprocated the one-armed hug by throwing an arm around Skull’s shoulders.

“I’ll have you know that I studied under a first-rate sushi chef,” Takeshi said with a wistful smile, “I’ll miss you, Tsuyoshi.”

.

End


	4. Chapter 4

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Rain Day, entry 4. Pairing: Skull/Colonnello. Prompt: Mythology AU, handcuffs._

**Warnings: Death!Skull, Colonnello Flirting With Death.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

Skull huffed as he crouched next to the body lying prone on the ground and prodded its side with the end of his scythe.

“Hey, get up! You’re not supposed to die yet.”

The body groaned and a pair of blue eyes opened to squint up at him before widening, and a grin spread across its face, “Skull!”

Skull groaned, “Colonnello. Do you have a death wish?”

“Yes! My only wish is to be with you, my lovely!”

Skull continued, ignoring what Colonnello said, “This is the seventh time this week and it’s only Tuesday! I should handcuff you to Life, honestly…”

“But I want to be handcuffed to you instead.”

“Well, tough luck. Sometimes we don’t get what we want.”

“Aww!”

.

End


	5. Chapter 5

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Rain Day, entry 5. Pairing: Basil/Hibari. Prompt: Handcuffs._

**Warnings: Does This Even Have Any Warnings I Don’t Even Know, Implied AU.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

Basil ducked before flipping over a chain as it passed where he was crouched before, and then slipped into a battle-ready stance a few meters away, boomerang held at the ready and Rain flames burning on his forehead as he watched to make sure no stragglers escaped Hibari.

Hibari was already methodically picking off the Yakuza gang members who thought they could attempt to barge into Namimori and take on Hibari by sheer numbers.

With a twist of his wrist, Hibari made the chain extending from his tonfa change direction and slam into yet another Yakuza thug and knock him out before retracting it and pummeling the last thug standing to the ground.

Well, Basil grimaced as he observed the resulting carnage and calculated how much the team was going to need to fix the mess. The thugs were lucky Hibari hadn’t used his handcuffs, they were spiked, and they would have had to deal with more blood stains too.

Basil only relaxed when Hibari’s men arrived at the scene and started picking up the groaning bodies.

Hibari nodded in satisfaction and put his tonfas away before he turned and started walking away, his steps taking him in Basil’s direction.

Basil put his boomerang away as well and fell into step next to Hibari when he reached Basil.

Basil stretched as he and Hibari made their way back to Hibari’s house; they were overdue a cuddling session or two, and the thugs only put them behind schedule.

.

End


End file.
